One shot NaruHina
by Shazamfan96
Summary: En la que Naruto es un soldado que es pronunciado desaparecido en batalla y Hinata es su mejor amiga que recibe el diario del rubio en el que le confiesa que siempre la ha amado. Ahora Hinata sufre por la muerte de su amigo ahora que descubre que tal vez nunca lo vio como un simple amigo y además ¿de verdad Naruto está muerto? Final feliz lo prometo.


_**Oneshot NaruHina, he decidido escribir oneshots por un tiempo ya que la última historia larga que escribí me tarde mucho en terminar, así que me dedicare a Oneshots de mis fandoms favoritos, ya hice uno BBRae, ahora haré un NaruHina y después escribiré un MariChat.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Mi sueño es verte de nuevo.**_

Hyuga Hinata era una chica de 22 años muy hermosa, con su cabello negro azulado como la noche y sus ojos perla grandes como la luna, escondidos detrás de unos lentes para ver, le daban una aspecto casi angelical a la chica, además de que tenía un cuerpo de ensueño que incitaba a más de un hombre a pecar, aunque la chica ignoraba ese efecto que tenía en los hombres y por eso siempre vestía con ropa holgada y nada femenina, en especial, su sudadera preferida, la que le pertenecía a él.

Uzumaki Naruto era su nombre, un apuesto joven de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, y él mejor amigo de Hinata desde el día que la rescato de unos matones que la molestaban por sus inusuales ojos cuando eran niños, Naruto la defendió y recibió la peor paliza de su vida, pero desde entonces ambos comenzaron una amistad tan fuerte que nadie pudo deshacer, ni siquiera la guerra ni la distancia pudo destruir tal fuerte amistad.

\- ¡Hinata! Llegas tarde – dijo una rubia muy hermosa al ver a la ojiperla entrar a una floristería.

\- Lo siento Ino-san, me distraje un poco – respondió apenada.

\- ¿Otra vez esperando una carta de Naruto? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí, desde hace un mes no me escribe, me estoy comenzando a preocupar – dijo la chica mientras se ponía un delantal con el nombre de la floristería para comenzar a trabajar.

\- No te preocupes, Sai me dijo que el escuadrón de Naruto fue enviado a una misión importante, no me dio muchos detalles, ya sabes "información clasificada" pero me dijo que la comunicación era muy escaza o casi nula – le informó Ino.

La chica suspiro resignada al escuchar lo que su amiga y socia le decía, sabía que la información de Ino era verdad ya que Sai, su novio, también estaba en el ejercito como Naruto y muchos de sus amigos. Aun recordaba cuando vio al rubio con el uniforme de soldado listo para partir de la casa de sus abuelos.

 _ **Flashback:**_

El día era gris y frio, la lluvia caía sin cesar en las calles de Konoha otorgándole un semblante triste al país del fuego luego de que la guerra estallara con el país del agua.

En una pequeña casa, un joven y apuesto chico se despedía de sus abuelos al ser llamado a la guerra con el país vecino.

\- Mi niño, ten cuidado, por favor regresa a casa – una mujer rubia muy hermosa abrazaba al joven rubio mientras lloraba al verlo partir.

\- Abuela Tsunade, no te preocupes, regresare cuando menos lo esperes, ya lo veras – le respondió el rubio con su sonrisa única.

\- Prométenos que escribirás cada vez que puedas, dile a Asuma que hablare con su padre si no te deja escribirnos cada semana – dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y unas extrañas cicatrices en sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes viejo pervertido, les escribiré cada semana, a ustedes y a Hinata – respondió el rubio ignorando la mirada asesina de su abuelo al llamarlo "viejo pervertido."

\- ¿Te despediste de Hinata? – preguntó Tsunade.

\- No, ni siquiera sabe que me enliste en el ejercito como lo hicieron ustedes y papá – respondió apenado al confesar que no le había dicho a Hinata la verdad.

\- Bueno, creo que no lo va a tomar muy bien ahora que lo sabe – dijo Jiraiya al señalar hacía la acera de la casa en donde Hinata se encontraba paralizada al ver a su Naruto con el uniforme del ejercito del país del fuego.

\- No, no, no... ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE! – gritó la chica una vez estando cara a cara frente al rubio, su ira y tristeza era reflejado en cada lágrima y cada golpe que le daba en el fuerte pecho del rubio.

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero esto es algo que debo hacer – respondió el rubio mientras tomaba las manos de la chica para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

\- No quiero perderte como perdí a mi hermano Neji, no quiero que mueras en una guerra sin sentido por una causa estúpida, ¡NO QUIERO! – lloró mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

\- No moriré Hinata-chan te lo prometo y te prometo escribirte cada semana diciéndote que estoy bien, regresare a casa, eso te lo aseguro ya que no pienso morir – le respondió mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Naruto quería besarla como había querido hacerlo desde hace años cuando se enamoro de su amiga la nerd pero se contuvo, sabía que su amiga no lo veía de esa forma y mucho menos cuando ella salía con el gran Toneri Otsutsuki. En vez de besarla, prosiguió a removerle los lentes para poder limpiar sus lágrimas y luego regalarle esa sonrisa que tenía solo para ella.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó entre llantos.

\- Te lo prometo, es más – el rubio saco de su mochila su sudadera naranja preferida y se la entregó a Hinata – espero que me la devuelvas, así tendré una razón para volver ya que quiero mi sudadera de la surte de vuelta.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida de que Naruto le entregara su sudadera de la suerte, nadie que no fuera Naruto podía andarla, ni siquiera ella que era su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.

\- Debo irme, por favor cuida de mi abuela, sé que ella es fuerte pero tiene miedo por lo que le paso a mi padre en la guerra, ¿puedes? – preguntó.

Hinata solo pudo asentir y Naruto le regalo otra sonrisa única para ella en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Debo irme ya – dijo mientras revisaba su reloj – te escribiré, lo prometo.

Hinata sintió como Naruto le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente como despedida para luego verlo partir a la guerra.

La chica sintió como Tsunade la abrazaba para luego soltarse a llorar junto con la chica mientras veían como su rubio partía a una posible muerte.

 _ **Hoy (Cuatro años después de la guerra).**_

\- ¡HINATA! – la chica pego un brinco al escuchar como Ino la llamaba.

\- Lo siento Ino-san, me distraje – le respondió apenada.

Ino suspiro negando con la cabeza, era normal que Hinata se perdiera en sus recuerdos de Naruto, sabía que la chica siempre tuvo una debilidad por el rubio y sabía que la amaba con todo su ser, no fue hasta que el rubio se fue que Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que Naruto significaba para ella, tanto que ahora solo usaba su sudadera o el simple hecho que prácticamente vivía en la casa de los abuelos del rubio.

Incluso su exnovio Toneri entendió lo mucho que Naruto significaba para Hinata que decidió no competir con el rubio finalizando su relación con la Hyuga unos meses después de que él Uzumaki se fuera.

\- Hina escucha esto – dijo Ino tomando el periódico del día.

" _ **Al parecer retiraran tropas del país del fuego y nuestros aliados el país del viento del frente de la guerra, al parecer ambos bandos se cansaron de la guerra y llegaran a un acuerdo de paz, los lideres de las naciones involucradas se reunirán en unos meses para discutir la tregua, por lo que retiraran a las tropas del frente."**_

Hinata solo escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amiga quien leía la noticia con emoción, ¡LA GUERRA HABÍA TERMÍNADO! Lo que significaba que las tropas regresarían a casa, Naruto regresaría a casa.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Hinata se encontraba preparándose para irse a trabajar por el día de hoy, era viernes y una semana después de que finalizara la guerra, muchos soldados había regresado, Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Choji regresaron a casa días después de la noticia de la tregua, Ino le había dicho que Shikamaru se quedó en la capital del país del viento Suna con su nueva esposa quien conoció cuando estuvo ahí en recuperación por un disparo que recibió.

Hinata estaba feliz por su amigo holgazán, pero estaba triste ya que no recibía noticia alguna acerca de Naruto.

\- ¡Tsunade-san, ya me voy a trabajar! – aviso en la puerta lista para partir.

\- ¡Que te vaya bien! – escuchó la respuesta de la mujer mayor para luego abrir la puerta lista para partir.

Pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro con un ojo vendado y uniforme de soldado del país del Fuego, Hinata notó como al hombre le hacia falta un brazo mientras que tenía su único puño alzado con ademan de que iba a tocar la puerta cuando este se abrió y dio paso a una mujer de baja estatura, cabellos negros azulados y ojos perla.

El soldado la reconoció inmediatamente gracias a la descripción de su amigo y hermano de armas.

\- ¿Es usted Hyuga Hinata? – preguntó con una voz grave.

\- Sí – respondió.

El hombre se quitó la gorra de su uniforme y su mirada le informo a Hinata que no tenía buenas noticias.

Hinata soltó su bolso dejando que cayera al piso, sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, así fue cuando le informaron acerca de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

\- No es cierto, dígame que no es cierto...

\- Soy el teniente Uchiha Sasuke, lamento informarle que Uzumaki Naruto desapareció en batalla, una extensa búsqueda ha sido realizada, pero lamentablemente no se ha podido dar con el paradero del capitán, por lo que se ha declarado que ha muerto en batalla – dijo el hombre viendo como Hinata se desplomaba en el piso a llorar.

Tsunade al escuchar que Hinata no se había ido fue a ver lo que sucedía cuando vio al oficial en la puerta y a Hinata en el piso llorando.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡MI PEQUEÑO NO! – gritó la rubia antes de ser abrazada por su esposo y abuelo del rubio quien también lloraba.

\- Lo lamento, Naruto fue un gran amigo y compañero, siempre decidido a no dejar que ningún miembro del escuadrón perdiera la vida, es gracias a él que aun estoy aquí, él desapareció tratando de darnos tiempo para escapar cuando la caverna en la que estábamos colapso atrapándolo con el enemigo – las palabras de Sasuke no eran escuchadas por Hinata que solo sentía que su corazón se destruía con cada segundo.

\- Señorita Hyuga, el me pidió que en caso de su muerte te entregara esto, son su diario con las últimas cartas que no pudo enviarle, dijo que era importante que lo tuvieras – dijo el azabache entregándole un cuaderno de cuero con las iniciales de Naruto.

Hinata lo tomó en sus manos y la brazo a su pecho mientras dejaba sus lágrimas caer. Más tarde recibió la llamada de Ino informándole que sabía lo de Naruto por parte de Sai, se escuchó que la rubia estuvo llorando por la muerte del rubio, Ino le dijo que no abriría la floristería el día de hoy, que hoy era para llorar a su amigo.

* * *

Todos en la residencia Namikaze estaban de luto, habían perdido a Naruto y lo único que podían hacer era llorarlo eso era lo que Hinata hacía en la habitación del muchacho luego de que un funeral simbólico fue llevado a cabo ya que no había un cuerpo que enterrar y ahora ella lloraba en la cama del rubio mientras sostenía su diario.

Había terminado de leer sus cartas en donde le decía que el lugar en donde estaba era muy hermoso, era la primera vez que visitaba una playa y que le gustaría llevarla un día, otras eran solo cartas saludándola y preguntándole como estaba y como estaban sus abuelos.

Con cada carta Hinata lloraba más y más hasta que se quedo sin una lágrima más, fue hasta entonces que abrió el diario y comenzó a leerlo.

" _ **octubre 10 tres meses desde que comenzó la guerra.**_

 _ **Hoy es mi cumpleaños, los muchachos del escuadrón me cantaron cumpleaños con un pastel y unas velas en forma de 19 años, '¡Eres un hombre ahora!' se supone que me digan eso cuando cumplí los 18, pero supongo que como soy el menor del escuadrón, junto con mi nuevo amigo Sasuke, los muchacho lo celebran como si fuera mis 18.**_

 _ **Hace unos días mate a un hombre, fue la primera vez que lo hago, desde que me enliste me dijeron que en el campo de batalla no tengo opción, son ellos o yo, mis abuelos y mi padre me lo dijeron muchas veces, pero creo que nada te prepara para lo que en realidad es.**_

 _ **Vi como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, como el hombre me miraba con miedo a morir, él no estaba listo para abandonar este mundo, nadie lo está, pero si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido yo el que habría muerto en su lugar.**_

 _ **Ese día mate a 10 hombres, por lo menos los que se con certeza que yo asesine, esa noche no dormí pensando en sus familias, sus amigos, pensé en lo que pensaban ellos en el momento de sus muertes, pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera muerto y lo único que pude pensar era en Hinata, en su bella sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos, en lo mucho que me dolería no volver a verlos y luego recordé la promesa que le hice, una promesa que voy a cumplir."**_

Hinata leía el diario con atención, cada entrada relataba lo que Naruto vivía en la guerra, cada fecha señalaba un mes desde que comenzó a escribir el diario.

Con forme más avanzaba, más escasos eran las entradas, hasta que llego a la última y la más importante, escrita un mes antes del fin de la guerra y una semana antes de su desaparición.

" _ **abril 15, tres años y nueve meses desde que inicio la guerra.**_

 _ **Hinata si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto y no pude cumplir mi promesa, probablemente debes de estar furiosa conmigo y no te culpo, rompí una de mis promesas y las más importante que he hecho en mi vida y eso es lo que más me duele.**_

 _ **Hoy perdí a unos reclutas nuevos, eran unos niños, apenas y tenían 18 años cumplidos, sé que suena raro, solo tengo 22 años y no es mucha la diferencia, pero en la guerra uno es obligado a crecer más rápido, por eso me siento como un anciano como el viejo pervertido je je je.**_

 _ **Sus muertes me afectaron mucho, se supone que soy su capitán, les prometí que los regresaría con vida, pero falle, esa es otra promesa que no pude cumplir. Esta guerra a tomado mucho de mí y de todos, cada lugar que visito el paisaje esta pintado con sangre, destrucción y tristeza, he visto hombres honorables en ambos bandos morir por una causa sin sentido, peleando en una tonta guerra de los ricos y poderosos que envían a los pobres a luchar sus guerras egoístas.**_

 _ **Supongo que tenías razón, cada noche me preguntó que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera enlistado, mi padre nunca me pidió que lo hiciera antes de su muerte y mis abuelos jamás me pidieron que continuara la tradición familiar, lo hice por mi cuenta y ahora veo que hubiera preferido quedarme en casa y estar con mis amigos, mi familia, y contigo.**_

 _ **Sé que probablemente ya te casaste con Toneri o con cualquier otro sujeto que sea digno de ti, siempre pensé que serias una gran esposa y por mucho tiempo soñé que serias mi esposa, si Hinata, te amo, te amo desde que me defendiste ante tu hermano, lo desafiaste aun cuando lo admirabas demasiado, lo desafiaste para defenderme a mí, un huérfano sin futuro.**_

 _ **Desde ese día comencé a verte de manera distinta, yo tenía 13 años y tú tenias 12, nueve años después y aun te amo como ese día, siempre fui un cobarde ya que siempre que intente confesarte mis sentimientos me arrepentía pensando en que no ibas a corresponderme, hasta que en tu cumpleaños número 16 comenzaste a salir con Toneri.**_

 _ **Ese día mi corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos pero al verte sonreír me di cuenta que él te hacía feliz, lo que me hizo pensar en que el albino ese no era tan malo si te hacia feliz, sabía que él era digno de ti.**_

 _ **Cuando leas esto ya estaré muerto y el teme te habrá entregado mi diario, recuérdame Hinata, recuérdame como tu mejor amigo, aquel con el que reías y llorabas, aquel con el que hablabas por teléfono hasta el amanecer, aquel que siempre te amo en la distancia.**_

 _ **Siempre tuyo, con amor.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto"**_

Hinata lloraba nuevamente al terminar de leer el diario de Naruto, estaba sorprendida, él la amaba, siempre la había amado y ella nunca se dio cuenta y él ahora estaba muerto y ella jamás tendría una oportunidad para corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hinata se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba también, siempre lo amó, fue por eso que nunca pudo entregarse a Toneri, fue por eso que ella dormía en su cama desde el día en el que él partió, era por eso que usaba su ropa para oler su aroma e imaginarse que él estaba con ella, fue por su amor a él que no lloró cuando termino su relación con Toneri hace casi cuatro años y la razón por la que rechazaba a cada hombre que la invitaba a salir.

Ella amaba a Naruto y ahora lo había perdido para siempre, nunca podría saber lo que se hubiera sentido besar los labios de Naruto, jamás volvería a sentir los brazos fuertes del rubio rodearla en un tierno abrazo, jamás sabría como seria haber hecho el amor con Naruto.

Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo, solo que esta vez su llanto era más violento, mas desgarrador y mucho más doloroso, sus gritos fueron escuchados por Tsunade que entró en la habitación para consolar a Hinata quien lloraba histéricamente.

\- Shhh, no llores más mi niña. Naruto no hubiera querido que enfermaras por su culpa – le dijo Tsunade que la abrazaba con ternura.

La mujer mayor siempre considero a Hinata como una nieta más, la quería tanto, mucho más que sus estudiantes Shizune y Sakura. Por eso cuando la chica pasaba las noches en la habitación de Naruto luego de su partida, la mujer le ofreció mudarse a la casa hasta que Naruto regresara.

\- Él me amaba, desde los 13 años me amó y nunca lo supe y ahora que se ha ido me di cuenta lo mucho que yo lo amo a él – dijo entre sollozos – no es justo que lo haya perdido ahora que sé que lo amo como él me amó a mí.

Tsunade se le partió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, sabía bien de los sentimientos de su nieto y sospechaba de los sentimientos de la chica, pero aun así era doloroso escucharla llorar así.

\- Hinata... sé que no es bueno y que probablemente solo sea una fantasía mía, un sueño que quiero que se cumpla con todo mi ser, pero... – Tsunade soltó un suspiro para luego mirar al joven chica – tengo fe en que Naruto no esta muerto, nunca encontraron su cuerpo ni ningún rastro de que haya muerto, sé que es solo una fantasía pero aun no pierdo la fe, ni Jiraiya tampoco.

Hinata la miraba, sabía que las probabilidades de que Naruto estuviera vivo eran escazas, casi nulas, pero Tsunade tenía razón, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado ni ninguna otra prueba de que estuviera muerto, solo esperaba que ese sueño se cumpliera y que Naruto regresara.

* * *

 _ **Cinco meses después.**_

Era 10 de octubre, hoy Naruto cumplía 23 años y el día parecía que lloraba junto con la familia y amigos del Uzumaki, Hinata se encontraba recordando el día en el que su amado partió, era un día gris muy parecido a este, era como si la vida quisiera que lo recordara.

Unas semanas después del funeral Hinata regreso a trabajar, sus días eran duros pero hacía lo posible por seguir adelante, por Naruto y por la promesa que se hizo la noche en el que leyó el diario.

\- Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estás? – la voz de la pelirrosa llamó su atención distrayéndola de sus recuerdos de Naruto.

\- Estoy bien, un poco atareada con el local ahora que Ino esta en su luna de miel con Sai – respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

Hace unos días, Ino y Sai se casaron luego de que el muchacho se lo pidiera cuando regreso a Konoha y ahora ambos estaban en su luna de miel en las montañas de Konoha.

\- No puedo creer que la cerda y el rarito se hayan casado, que envidia – dijo Sakura.

Hinata la vio divertida, sabía que la Haruno estaba feliz por su amiga y su compañero, la médico fue quien los presento en primer lugar y por eso fue la madrina de bodas de Ino.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti y de Uchiha-san? Sé que eres muy unida con tu paciente – preguntó Hinata.

\- Eto... bueno, veras – el sonrojo de Sakura era notable, Hinata sabía que la chica tenía sentimientos por el teniente – lo amo, aunque al principio fue nuestra amistad con Naruto lo que nos unió, ahora es la necesidad de estar en compañía del otro lo que nos hace seguir viéndonos, aunque no sé si él quiera casarse algún día, se le ha hecho difícil ahora que no tiene un brazo y su ojo izquierdo no es tan bueno como antes.

\- Dale tiempo Sakura-san y veras que todo tendrá sentido de nuevo – le dijo la ojiperla.

Sakura solo pudo sonreírle, sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto y era un día difícil para ella desde los últimos cuatro años según Ino, y ahora que Naruto no estaba debía ser mucho más.

\- Oye Hinata, esta noche nos reuniremos en el bar de Tenten para brindar por Naruto, por favor ve, sé que es difícil pero no estas sola en esto – le dijo.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa agradeciendo la invitación de Sakura, sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella.

\- Gracias por la invitación Sakura-san, pero Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-san y yo celebraremos el cumpleaños de Naruto en casa – le dijo rechazando la invitación.

\- Entiendo, la invitación sigue en pie por si cambias de opinión.

\- Gracias Sakura-san.

La ojiperla se despidió de su amiga para luego reanudar su trabajo de barrer el local hasta que escuchó la campana señalando que un cliente había entrado, Hinata se detuvo para saludar al nuevo visitante.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la floristería Yamanaka! ¿En que puedo ayu...? – la chica se detuvo al ver quien se encontraba en la entrada del local.

* * *

Naruto había esperado por este momento desde que despertó en un hospital en Kumo, herido y desorientado, pensó que había muerto en batalla, lo último que recordó fue haber dado la orden a su escuadrón de salir de la caverna antes de que esta colapsara y ahora se despertaba en un hospital en la ciudad de Kumo en el país aliado del Rayo.

Fue gracias a una enfermera con el nombre de Karui que le había dicho que había sido encontrado en las orillas de un río en las afueras de la ciudad y que ha estado en como por los últimos seis meses.

 _ **Flashback.**_

\- ¿Recuerda su nombre? – preguntó la enfermera.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó el rubio quien salía de su estado de shock.

\- ¿Qué si recuerda su nombre? – preguntó de nuevo.

El rubio comenzó a pensar tratando de recordar su nombre cuando recordó a una bella mujer de cabello negro azulado y hermosos ojos perla, ella se encontraba riendo mientras llamaba su nombre – Naruto – respondió.

La enfermera se detuvo en seco para inspeccionar al paciente, el hombre era de cabello rubio, ojos azules con unos tatuajes muy particulares, en especial el del brazo derecho ya que era el ismo diseño del de su novio Choji.

\- Espere, ¿su nombre es Naruto? -preguntó, por lo que Naruto asintió - ¿Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?

Naruto se extrañó al ver que la morena pelirroja conociera su nombre completo, pero aun así Naruto asintió confirmando que ese era su nombre completo.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó la chica mientras salía de la habitación corriendo como su hubiera visto un fantasma.

Naruto la miro confundido para luego inspeccionar su cuerpo en el espejo que había en la mesita al lado de su cama, el rubio notó como su cabello era largo y le cubría los ojos y de cómo ahora tenía una barba semi-tupida, además notó unas cicatrices en sus mejillas, tres en cada una en forma de bigotes de zorro.

También notó como su brazo derecho estaba vendado hasta mas arriba de su codo, además pudo notar que estaba más delgado de lo normal, probablemente porque estuvo en coma por cinco meses, tenía que explicar muchas cosas cuando regrese a casa, probablemente todos creen que estaba muerto, lo que significa.

\- Sasuke le entrego mi diario, ella ahora lo sabe – se dijo así mismo completamente sonrojado.

Los días pasaban y su recuperación era lenta, en dos días cumpliría años y esta tarde le iban a dar de alta, estaba emocionado de al fin salir de este maldito hospital, nunca le habían gustado.

\- ¡NARUTO! – el rubio se giro para ver a Choji en la puerta de su habitación, el Akimichi estaba sorprendido de ver a su capitán vivo y coleando en el hospital de Kumo.

Choji no pudo creer lo que Karui le había dicho por teléfono, su novia le había dicho que su capitán y amigo estaba vivo en el hospital donde ella trabajaba, por lo que el Akimichi decidió ir al país del Rayo con la excusa de visitar a su novia.

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio empacando sus cosas listo para que le dieran de alta en el hospital.

\- ¿Choji? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

\- ¡CAPITÁN! – gritó el pelirrojo antes de abalanzarse sobre el rubio y alzarlo como un costal de plumas en el aire - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE VIVO! ¡ES UN MILAGRO! ¡UN MILAGRO!

Luego de el rencuentro con su amigo, Naruto y Choji viajaron a casa en tren ya que no habían vuelos disponibles por el clima y debido a eso habían llegado el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

 _ **Hoy.**_

Ahora se encontraba frente a Hinata, la chica que amaba, la chica que había extrañado los últimos 4 años.

\- Disculpa, busco unas flores para una chica especial.

Hinata salió del shock al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, no sabía porque lo hizo, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- ¿Qué clase de flores buscaba? – preguntó.

Naruto sonrió al ver que Hinata jugaba con él, siempre que la visitaba a la floristería jugaban que no se conocían y que él solo era un cliente más en busca de una flor para su persona especial.

\- Usualmente le llevo girasoles que son sus favoritos, pero hoy quiero llevarle algo diferente, quiero una flor que demuestre lo mucho que la amo – respondió.

\- ¿Le parece una rosa roja? Representan el amor apasionado.

\- Aunque si siento amor apasionado por ella, siento que no será suficiente como para expresar todo mi amor por ella.

Al escuchar su respuesta los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente seco sin que Naruto lo notara para poder continuar con su juego.

\- ¿Las Alstroemeria tal vez? Simbolizan la devoción y la amistad – explicó mientras se las enseñaba a Naruto.

\- Nuevamente, aunque si expresan parte de mis sentimientos, creo que necesitare una más – respondió acercándose a Hinata para estar frente a frente con la mujer que amaba, su belleza era única y su deseo de besarla era casi dolorosa.

\- ¡Tulipanes! – exclamó la chica cuando se dio cuenta que se perdió en los ojos de Naruto por un momento – simbolizan enamoramiento, pasión, amor incondicional, amor puro y sincero, apego y cuidado, serian perfectas para que esa persona especial se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque creo que ella ya sabe de ellos.

Naruto rio ante lo que Hinata le dijo, claro que él sabía que ella ya sabía, después de todo él le envió su diario.

\- Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe muy bien, pero me gustaría dejárselo en claro, se que probablemente ella no sienta lo mismo por mí y tal vez ya tiene a alguien especial, aun así quiero demostrárselo una vez más – respondió con una triste sonrisa, sabía que la idea de que Hinata le correspondiera era solo una fantasía que el mismo se dibujó hace 10 años.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que ella no siente lo mismo? – preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos listas para ser liberadas.

\- Lo sé porque no soy digno de ella, no soy digno de su bella sonrisa ni de su perfecta persona, porque ella es un ángel que se perdió en un mundo de tontos salvajes y cobardes que hicieron promesas que casi no cumplen, porque ella es una estrella inalcanzable que guía mi camino pero que lamentablemente nunca podre poseer, porque aunque ella ha sido mi bella tortura, yo solo he sido su fiel y tonto amigo y eso es lo que seré probablemente por el resto de mis días y aunque me duele este destino lo aceptare solo para poder mirar el amanecer de su sonrisa.

Hinata lloraba ante las palabras de Naruto, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sus mejillas dolían por la enorme sonrisa que su rostro poseía.

\- Tienes razón, ella si tiene a alguien especial en su corazón, alguien que ella ama con todo su ser, alguien que a pesar de su timidez se mantuvo a su lado con paciencia y cariño, alguien que fue capaz de hacerle una promesa imposible y aun así fue capaz de cumplir, alguien que acaba de darle el discurso más bello, así que eres un idiota si crees que no sería capaz de amarte, porque Naruto yo ya lo hago, te amo tanto que mi corazón quiere explotar de la emoción por verte de nuevo, te amo tanto que creí que gaste mis lágrimas al llorar tu muerte pero ahora estoy aquí llorando tu regreso y pensando que cuando será el momento en el que ¡tus estúpidos labios besen los mio-mphf!

Hinata fue silenciada por el beso de Naruto, ella pudo sentir todo el amor, pasión y deseo que ese beso transmitía, era como vivir un sueño para ambos, un sueño del que nunca querían despertar.

\- ¡Dios! Como te extrañe Hinata, como anhele este momento por años – dijo Naruto antes de volverla a besar.

\- Yo también te extrañe Naruto-kun, todos te hemos extrañado, tus abuelo estarán muy felices de verte – respondió la chica mientras lloraba de felicidad en los brazos de su amado.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, sus abuelos iban a matarlo por haberlos asustado así pero sabía que iban a estar felices de verlo al igual que sus amigos considerando la reacción de Choji.

\- La abuela Tsunade va a matarme – confesó nervioso.

\- Lo más probable es que te mate de un abrazo que de otra cosa – respondió divertida mientras acariciaba su brazo vendado. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero tenía tiempo para eso después, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

En efecto Hinata tenía razón, al regresar a casa la abuela Tsunade y el abuelo Jiraiya casi lo matan de un abrazo mientras la familia lloraba de la felicidad por que al fin estaban reunidos. Hinata cerro la floristería temprano para poder celebrar el cumpleaños de su amado con los abuelos Namikaze y luego fueron al bar de Tenten a celebrarlo con sus amigos, todos lloraron al ver a Naruto con vida, Naruto lloró al ver a su amigo sin un brazo, pero feliz de que estaba vivo y ¿con Sakura? También estaba feliz al enterarse del matrimonio de Ino y Sai y el de Shikamaru también.

Al final del día Naruto y Hinata fueron a casa para descubrir que estaban solos luego de encontrar una nota de sus abuelos informándoles que habían salido, esa noche Naruto y Hinata se entregaron el uno al otro por primera vez, fue mágico y ambos no podían estar más que feliz ahora que al fin estaban juntos, tan felices que Naruto ni siquiera protesto cuando Hinata se negó a devolverle su sudadera favorita y Hinata no protesto cuando Naruto le prohibió mudarse de vuelta a su casa, ambos vivían el sueño perfecto que al final se volvió realidad.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Wow, creo que se me quito mi bloqueo, este es el tercer fic que escribo hoy, ahora son las 2 a.m. aquí en Costa Rica y estoy que mis manos no paran de escribir, pero ya es suficiente, intentare dormir lo que queda de la noche. Espero que lo disfruten bastante como yo disfrute escribiéndolo y**_ _ **como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
